Fairytale Ending
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: "You're not Capulet and Montague. You're Snow White and Prince Charming and maybe the two of you can have your fairytale ending."


**Trigger warning****: **This story includes a short non-graphic mention of abuse.

* * *

><p>The serene, family-owned Italian restaurant was not where they usually met. Normally, they would meet at a local bar, quiet enough for them to talk but busy enough for them to enjoy the energy, a trait that made the temporary distractions in their conversations seem less awkward. The sudden change of location threw Sharon off balance in a way. This had to be a serious conversation if Andrea chose this place. Sharon didn't like the uneasiness that settled in her body as she walked to the table Andrea got them and sat in front of her, not before she wrapped her arms around her in a friendly hug.<p>

Two glasses of red wine were already set on the table. Andrea already knew her favorite wine and apparently took the liberty of ordering it for her – something she has never done before.

"So how was Europe?" her friend asked, a wide smile on her face.

"It was great; Rusty had a blast. I think he enjoyed being somewhere different. He really enjoyed the castles and it appears that he's becoming interested in photography. Maybe I'll get him a camera for his next birthday. I'm sure Buzz wouldn't mind teaching his the basics." Sharon replied, noticing how the flood of words that left her mouth made her a little less anxious.

"That's great, Sharon. But I meant you. Did you enjoy as much as he did?" Andrea inquired.

"I did. It was very relaxing, and seeing Rusty so happy… It made me happy too, you know?" Sharon said. Andrea nodded slowly and took a sip of her wine. Sharon did the same.

"Did you meet anyone?" Andrea wondered.

"It wasn't that kind of trip, Andrea. It was meant for Rusty and me to clear our heads a little bit after the divorce and Rusty's mother. We just needed to break our routine, you know?"

"Yes, of course I do. How are you handling things right now?" Andrea reached out to caress the back of Sharon's hand.

"We're taking it one day at a time. Rusty still wants to wait a little before he goes to college. I think he hasn't figured out what he wants to do with his life yet and he's worked so hard in order to graduate high school, so he deserves the off time." Sharon replied, taking a long sip of her wine, feeling the bitterness of it rolling on her tongue as she swallowed it.

"I meant you. How are you doing?"

"Oh," Sharon paused. "I'm okay. You know the divorce was just a matter of time. It's just weird, thinking of myself as a single woman, even though technically, I've been single for over two decades. Was it the same with you and Vincent?"

"No, not really. I think we both experienced a mourning period, and then we both moved on to our separate ways. The girls tell me that he's happy with his new wife and I'm happy for him, and happy to be where I am right now," Andrea said and Sharon hummed thoughtfully. She knew Andrea for many years and something about her friend's choice of topic and the location of their meeting seemed a little off. "What?" Andrea asked when she noticed Sharon's pensiveness.

"I'm just wondering when you're going to cut to the chase and tell me why we're here and not at our usual place and why you're so reluctant to talk about my love life, or lack of it," her gaze was fierce, but her tone was casual.

"Well, while you were gone, Lieutenant Provenza and I had a discussion about you and Lieutenant Flynn," Andrea admitted.

"What about me and Andy?" Sharon's eyebrows arched and she felt the tension in her body settling between her shoulder blades.

"Provenza and I believe that what's going on between the two of you is not good for you," Andrea tried to approach the subject carefully and wasn't sure that she succeeded.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Sharon! Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. The two of you are going out to dinners, you're coming with him to family functions, he comforts you when you're upset about a case, brings you tea in the morning or when you're having a hard day and the two of you are color coordinated most of the time. There's something going on between you, even if you don't want to tell me about it," Andrea said.

"You know what? Let's play this little pretend game that you and Provenza have been playing and say that Andy and I have a 'thing', why does it bother you, or Provenza?" Sharon asked and emptied her glass of wine.

"He's not good for you and if the two of you get together, it's gonna be bad for your career and your division."

"What do you mean, 'he's not good for me'? He's a good person and a good friend. I enjoy spending time with him. What's wrong with that?" Sharon insisted.

"See, but you're not just spending time with him, Sharon. He's not just a friend. If you think what the two of you have is a platonic relationship, you must be living in wonderland and the fact is, he is not a person you should date, even if you feel that he's been good to you." Andrea could see the growing frustration on her friend's face.

"But we're not dating, Andrea. I was married until a month ago. You know me, even if it's been years since Jack and I separated, I wouldn't date another man. It's not the person I am," Sharon said.

"But you're not a married woman anymore, Sharon, and that's why I worry about you. Flynn is a good man, he's a good cop, but he's not for you."

"And you decided that based on what exactly?" Sharon leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"Sharon, he's an alcoholic,"

"A recovering alcoholic, who's been sober for 20 years!" Sharon called out.

"He's a hothead, can become aggressive when he doesn't get his way," Andrea continued.

"He's seeing a therapist and working out his problems," Sharon retorted.

"He's a Montague and you're a Capulet! Nothing good can come out of your relationship, Sharon. If you let the relationship between you and Flynn develop further, it will lead to nothing but destruction – your career and your division," Andrea insisted.

"Why are you even talking to my lieutenant about my love life?" Sharon said and her fierce tone carried an angry undercurrent.

"Wha– uh..." Andrea seemed to be caught off guard.

"Are you and Lieutenant Provenza romantically involved?" By the way her friend blushed, Sharon could tell that she was on to them. "And you're giving me a lecture about dating my lieutenant?"

"Sharon, it's not the same. Provenza and I are not in the same chain of command; it's different for you and Flynn. You're my best friend and Flynn is Provenza's best friend and the both of us feel obligated to save you from yourselves. I know you like him, okay? It's not easy to let go of a fantasy, but you of all people should know that reality is different than our dreams. You and Flynn are better off without each other. Provenza and I think that it's better to nip this little infatuation in the bud," Andrea said, feeling her stomach contract at the pained expression that spread across Sharon's face. "Look, there are other alternatives out there for you, Sharon."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, there are other men out there; Flynn is not the only one. Or women, you know, if you happen to play for both teams," Andrea said.

"Andrea, I…"

"Just hear me out, okay?" Sharon nodded unwillingly. "There's this man I'd love for you to meet. He likes the same things as you, he's smart and good looking and has a successful career." Andrea said.

"No."

"Sharon, come on. He's a real sweetheart. He's looking for a woman just like you and I'm sure that you will fit together perfectly. He's been very lonely since his wife passed away five years ago and I think that the two of you will be very happy together." Andrea was not beneath begging when she thought something was worth it.

"What's the point of all this, Andrea? To pull me away from Andy? Because I know that Provenza probably had the same talk with Andy and tried to set him up with some 20-something years old girl and it's hard for me to see Andy dating a girl that young." Sharon insisted.

"If you really want to know, I set Flynn up with someone, and she's not 20-something; she's about 10 years younger than him and they already went on one date." One look at Sharon's face was enough for Andrea in order to know that the idea of Andy dating someone else was not something Sharon even considered. "Sharon, just go on a date with Peter. He's a childhood friend of mine and he has two daughters that he and his wife adopted off of foster care; one of them has been abused by her parents, so Peter knows the kind of challenges that you are facing with Rusty. He'll be very patient with him and Rusty needs a father figure like him." Rusty was Sharon's weak point, and as manipulative as it was, Andrea didn't mind using it. Sharon took a deep breath and stared at her empty glass for a moment.

"Okay. I'll go on a date with him," she said.

* * *

><p>Sharon stared at the ceiling, feeling the tears that filled her eyes and fighting them with all her might. She felt them flooding her throat, choking her, threatening to cross the threshold of her eyelashes and stream down her face. She sniffled and brought her hand to cover her face and brush the tears away.<p>

"Why are you crying?" his soft voice filled her ears. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and his legs tangled with hers.

"It's nothing," Sharon replied, her voice tearful and thick with emotion. "I always cry after sex." It was a lie, of course, and to be honest, it wasn't even bad sex. He made her come three times, which is more than Jack has ever done for her and he was caring and sensitive to her needs, but there was just one thing he wasn't; he wasn't Andy Flynn. Truth be told, she never slept with Andy, but ever since Andrea brought to her attention the fact that their friendship was developing into something more, she couldn't stop thinking of him. She wondered if he was still dating the woman Andrea set him up with, if he held hands with her, if he kissed her, if he was sleeping with her; was he making her scream his name? Was she making him scream hers?

And to be honest, had she met Peter before she became Andy's buffer, she'd fall in love with him for sure. Andrea was right; he was a sweet, caring man. He was genuine and they had many things in common. They have gone on four dates and when he invited her over for coffee, she agreed, knowing very well that she wasn't coming over for a night cup.

When he kissed her on his doorstep, she allowed herself to forget about Andy and his woman. Her mind became occupied with the mechanics of kissing him back and making the right sounds at the right time. Her hands became busy with his buttons, eager to get it over and done with as fast as she could. Maybe sex was what she needed, she reasoned; maybe that was what it took for her to leave Andy behind and move on with Peter. She hadn't had sex in such a long time; surely, it won't be hard for her to become emotionally attached to Peter after they slept together. And here she was, lying in his bed, fighting the tears.

"Do you want me to get you some water, Sharon?" he asked, his hand softly caressing her bare shoulder.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just go to sleep, okay?" she whispered and turned on her side with her back to him. He kissed her shoulder and tightened his arm around her waist.

"Good night, beautiful," he said. A few moments later, Sharon could feel his steady breath against her bare back. It was only then that she allowed herself to silently fall apart.

* * *

><p>Her phone was ringing off the hook and Rusty shot a worried look at her as she ignored it and declined the call for the umpteenth time that evening. She wasn't herself for the past few days, he noticed. Even when she pretended that something got into her eye, or that she had a cold, he could tell that she was crying and being overly emotional. It has something to do with Andrea, he knew, but he wasn't sure what. Sharon, as he found out quite accidentally shortly after he came to live with her, has been friends with DDA Hobbs for many years. He wasn't sure what she has done to Sharon, but there seemed to be some kind of a rift between them in the last few days.<p>

"Aren't you going to take that?" he asked.

"No, she can leave a message if she wants to," Sharon replied.

"Why are you not talking to her?"

"It doesn't matter," Sharon shrugged and stared blindly at the file that she was pretending to read.

"If it doesn't matter, then why does she keep calling and you're refusing to answer?"

"Rusty, please give it a rest, okay?" Sharon looked as if she was about to burst into tears and Rusty was genuinely worried.

"Okay, I get it that you think that I don't know anything about anything where your personal life are concerned, but you're my mother now and I'm worried about you, Sharon," he gave her that lost puppy look he knew affected her even if she pretended not to.

"She just stuck her nose in the wrong place, Rusty. She's my friend, I love her, but right now I don't want to talk to her." Rusty knew that this was the most he was going to get out of her.

"Does this have anything to do with the guy that you were dating?" he tried his luck anyway.

"In a way," she replied with a shrug.

"Are you gonna see him again?"

"I don't think so," her voice was tired and weak.

"Why not?" he wondered. Sharon went on seven or eight dates with the guy and he didn't really get to meet him, but it seemed like she was interested in him. Maybe Andrea did something that made them split up, he thought.

"None of your business," Sharon replied.

"You know, I don't get it why everyone is breaking up with each other recently," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"What do you mean?" Sharon raised her eyes from the paper.

"Lieutenant Flynn also broke up with his girlfriend about three weeks ago; I heard Lieutenant Provenza trying to convince him to get back together with her, but he got angry at him and now they're not talking anymore either," Rusty informed her.

"That's too bad," Sharon replied tiredly.

"Is this why you're angry at DDA Hobbs?" Rusty wondered. "Does she want you to try and get back together with that guy you were dating?" They heard a knock on the door and Rusty leaped from the couch and walked over to open it.

"Why is she not taking my calls?" Andrea looked at Rusty as if he was the one to blame and went into the condo without asking for permission. She walked over to Sharon's desk and stood in front of her teary-eyed friend.

"If you came here to lecture me, save it, please," Sharon looked at her tiredly and then looked down at the paper she was still pretending to read. Rusty threw a look at them and decided that it was his cue to leave and go to his room.

"I came here to apologize, Sharon. Louis and I should have not interfered between you and Flynn. It's clear to us that you like each other and we never meant to hurt any of you. We thought that by keeping you apart we were doing a good thing, but you're both miserable and we miss you – both of us. We miss our best friends," Andrea's voice shook. "And… to make up for what we've done, Louis and I got the two of you tickets for a movie and a reservation at your favorite restaurant, the one where you always have your dinners and we hope that it will help the two of us make it up to you and Flynn." Sharon looked upward at her best friend and then at the paper, feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

"When is the movie starting?" she asked.

"In an hour and a half, so you better go and get ready, okay?" Sharon nodded slowly.

"And about the things I said to you that night at the restaurant – I was wrong. You're not Capulet and Montague. You're Snow White and Prince Charming and maybe the two of you can have your fairytale ending." Andrea's eyes were tearful. "Do you forgive me, Sharon?" she asked.

"Yeah," was all Sharon could utter before Andrea wrapped her arms around her which was not an uncharacteristic display of affection for her friend. Of the two of them, Andrea has always been the more visibly emotional one, although she didn't show that side of herself at work. "I better go get ready," Sharon said and Andrea nodded and threw one more look at her best friend before leaving Sharon's condo.

* * *

><p>The knock on the door brought Rusty out of his room and he was about to go and open it when he saw Sharon walking down the hall, looking particularly stunning. He couldn't help but stop and stare at her; she seemed calm, at last, and happy. He wasn't sure what Andrea had said and done, but whatever it was, it made Sharon feel better and he was glad for that.<p>

"You're going on a date?" he asked. She turned around and her eyes shone as she nodded. "With Lieutenant Flynn?"

"Yes," Sharon replied, her voice thick with emotion.

"It's about time," he said. It didn't take a genius to see that his mother and her lieutenant had feelings for each other and if anything, he was truly happy that it was Flynn and not another guy he didn't know.

"I'll probably be late," she stated.

"Better late than never," Rusty replied and watched her as she walked the rest of the way down the hall to open the door to her lieutenant. Rusty went back to her room with a smile on his face, luckily missing the sight of his adoptive mother smoothing her dress before she opened the door and captured her nervous lieutenant's lips in a fervent and passionate kiss.

THE END

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN****: As always, I'd loveto receive your reviews and messages and know what you think of this story. **


End file.
